La bufanda
by Road-chan
Summary: La bufanda azul de Sherlock no podía quejarse realmente, no al menos hasta que ese doctor rubio y bajito llego a vivir con su dueño, entonces todo cambio.


Hola, un rápido fic que espero les agrade.

Sherlock no me pertenece y hago esto por diversión.

* * *

Se siente bien, ser tratada con mimo y cuidado, ser tan imprescindible que ya formas parte de la imagen con que ubican a quien te importa.

La bufanda azul de Sherlock no podía quejarse realmente, no al menos hasta que ese doctor rubio y bajito llegó a vivir con su dueño, entonces todo cambio.

Seguía siendo orgullosamente portada en el cuello de su dueño, pero ahora también era compartida, cuando las noches frías de Londres se volvían especialmente crueles y ese rubio se quejaba de ello Sherlock la envolvía alrededor del cuello del doctor ¡y ella no quería estar ahí! ¡Ella quería seguir en el delgado cuello que siempre había protegido!

Pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor vino cuando esos dos avanzaron en su relación y fue utilizada con otros fines diferentes al original, lo mínimo era cuando John la tomaba bruscamente y la usaba para acercar al detective y poder besarlo, esas ocasiones solo se quejaba de la rudeza del médico y rogaba porque su tela resistiera tales jalones.

Lo que más la indignaba era cuando la usaban para sus pervertidos fines; ser la encargada de atar las manos de su dueño a la cabecera de la cama para dejarlo a disposición de su pareja, o cuando tenía que tapar los ojos de cualquiera de los dos, o esa ocasión especialmente traumática donde ella tuvo que cubrir partes que no le correspondían, todo por un extraño experimento sobre sensibilidad y materiales textiles que no entendió y que tampoco le intereso comprender. Ella solo quería que se apuraran y terminaran para poder ser concienzudamente limpiada, muchas gracias.

Sin embargo, de pronto todo cambio y la bufanda dejo de ver a John, los paisajes también cambiaron y había veces en que ni siquiera salió de la bolsa en que iba guardada. Lo triste era que ni siquiera podía alegrarse de la ausencia del doctor pues el animo de su dueño había decaído y mientras descansaba en alguna horrible habitación de hotel le tocaba a ella recibir y secar las lágrimas que de vez en cuando el detective derramaba en ella.

Aunque la cereza del pastel vino años después, cuando finalmente volvieron a Londres y el rubio estuvo de nuevo en sus vidas.

"Jálame y bésalo" quiso gritar la pobre bufanda mientras observaba como ese idiota doctor solo se sentaba ahí a escuchar a su dueño hablar. Después John se fue con una mujer rubia y dejo a Sherlock ahí solo, la bufanda no entendía como no regresaban juntos a casa ¿Dónde estaba su habitual jalón? ¿Dónde estaba el momento en que era arrugada por esas fuertes manos y hecha a un lado para que el doctor pudiera acaricias y besar lo que el mantenía tibio? ¿Por qué John no estaba volviendo con ellos?

Días después las bufanda observaba contrariada como nada volvía a la normalidad, John a veces los visitaba pero siempre con esa mujer rubia, y las pocas que iba solo no había juegos ni besos o caricias, y lo peor era que su detective lloraba algunas noches todavía, escondiendo su rostro en ella, mientras ella solo podía maldecir al doctor por no volver de una buena vez.

Después llego un caso, un oficial de la guardia que los necesitaba, y tan pronto la bufanda sintió la sangre tocarla supo que había llegado el fin de su historia. Toda tela lo sabía, la sangre era uno de sus peores enemigos, si no la quitaban pronto de ella estaría manchada siempre, su material impediría el uso de alguna técnica especial para quitar la mancha, y era tanta la sangre que la que quedaría no seria pequeña.

Volvieron al apartamento, John la traía cargando y la miro brevemente con unos ojos llenos de tristeza. ¿Añoranza quizá?

Lo que era seguro era que John la recordaba, sabía cuál había sido su utilidad en su vida ¡y que todo el cloro del mundo la empapara si no era cierto que ese rubio quería esa vida de vuelta! ¡Si se le notaba en toda la cara! ¿Qué esperaba para utilizarla y atar a Sherlock a la cama? Esta vez no le importaría si eso significaba ver a su dueño sonreír otra vez.

-¿Seguro que quieres tirarla?-John la alzo para mostrarla a Sherlock, la bufanda quiso gritar de angustia, no quería ser desechada, ¡quería ser usada para pervertidos fines que hicieran a esos dos idiotas felices! Que la tiraran después, unas manchas mas no importarían, pero que primero volvieran a estar juntos, no podía dejar a su dueño solo.

-Ya la viste John, es más sangre que tela-Sherlock ni siquiera la miro, pero ella no se lo tomo a mal pues sus ojos estaban fijos en John, quien por cierto la estaba estrujando un poco, rudo siempre con ella.

-Podría llevarla a…-comenzó a hablar el rubio pero un gesto negativo de Sherlock lo detuvo, el detective se acercó a él y la tomo de sus manos, por unos momentos la bufanda sintió como ambos se tocaban y aun así ninguno reaccionaba, no al menos como ella quería, aunque las intensas miradas seguían ahí, igual que antes.

Después vio el bote de basura, grabo la sensación de ser sostenida por esas grandes y cálidas manos en su memoria y dio un silencioso adiós a su dueño, para después caer en la oscuridad.

Escuchar todo desde el interior del bote y no poder ver nada era muy aburrido, se preguntó cuánto tardarían en recoger el bote y finalmente dejar esa casa para siempre. Tenía miedo aunque ya sabía que nada podía hacer. Después hubo silencio, supuso que los dos hombres se habían marchado, aunque luego de un rato volvió a ver la luz ¡iugh! ¿Más basura? Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando una mano la saco del bote.

La reconoció de inmediato, rudas manos del doctor, la escondió en sus bolsillos haciéndola bolita y se la llevo.

-Tardaste mucho, Lestrade espera-escucho quejarse a su detective.

-Entre tu desorden no encontraba mis llaves-respondió John.

Tiempo después la bufanda ya limpia, aunque aún manchada, era guardada en una maleta junto con otros objetos, entre los cuales reconoció una vieja camiseta de su dueño que usaba para dormir. La acomodo encima de ella y tan pronto la maleta fue cerrada la bufanda se encargo de decirles las nuevas a esas otras vestimentas que esperaban ansiosas a salir y volver a la vida de sus dueños.

* * *

Me tome algunas libertades para hacer este fic como habrán notado, por ejemplo cuando Sherlock regresa y le explica todo a John él no trae puesta la bufanda, pero aquí finjamos que si ¿vale?

Espero que les haya entretenido, esto estaba perdido en una de mis libretas de la escuela y salió de manera inesperada mientras buscaba una información que necesitaba XD así que antes de volverla a perder mejor la subía y ya quedaba guardada.


End file.
